parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Red Dog King
CliffordTheBigRedDogFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Young Simba - Puppy Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Adult Simba - Clifford (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Young Nala - Angel (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Adult Nala - Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Timon - Blu (Rio) * Pumbaa - Alex (Madagascar) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Zazu - Horton (Horton Hears A Who! ((2008)) * Sarafina - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Mouse - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Gopher - Young Thumper (Bambi 1 & 2) * Hyenas - Various "Cats and Dogs" * Chameleon - Rango (Rango) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji), Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book (2016)), Caribous (Alpha and Omega) and Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)) * Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * The Beetle - Meeko (Pocahontas) Scenes: * The Big Red Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" * The Big Red Dog King part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation * The Big Red Dog King part 3 - Puppy Clifford's First Day * The Big Red Dog King part 4 - A: Puppy Clifford's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" * The Big Red Dog King part 5 - Carface and Puppy Clifford's Conversation * The Big Red Dog King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" * The Big Red Dog King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard * The Big Red Dog King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" * The Big Red Dog King part 9 - The Stampede!/Chief's Death/Puppy Clifford Runs Away * The Big Red Dog King part 10 - Carface Takes Over Priderock * The Big Red Dog King part 11 - Meet Blu and Alex * The Big Red Dog King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" * The Big Red Dog King part 13 - Carface and Horton's Conversation * The Big Red Dog King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? * The Big Red Dog King part 15 - Brandy Chases Alex/The Reunion * The Big Red Dog King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" * The Big Red Dog King part 17 - Clifford and Brandy's Argument/Scooby-Doo's Wisdom/Clifford's Destiny * The Big Red Dog King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Blu & Alex's Distraction * The Big Red Dog King part 19 - Clifford Confronts Carface/Clifford Finds the Truth/The Big Battle * The Big Red Dog King part 20 - Clifford vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands * The Big Red Dog King part 21 - End Credits part 1: ("Busa Simba") * The Big Red Dog King part 22 - End Credits part 2: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips From Movies/TV Series/Video Games Used: * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure (2001) * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (2004) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972) * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1976) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980) * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1983) * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002) * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) * Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) * Aloha, Scooby-Doo (2005) * Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) * Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! (2006) * Chill Out, Scooby-Doo (2007) * Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) * Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) * Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) * Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) * Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) * Big Top, Scooby-Doo (2012) * Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) * Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) * Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) * Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) * Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) * Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) * Horton Hears A Who! (2008) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2006) * Rango (2011) * Jumanji (1995) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Alpha and Omega (2010) * King Kong (2005) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Pocahontas (1995) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * Cats and Dogs (2001) * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan II (2005) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Pokemon (1998) * Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) Gallery: Clifford.jpg Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2).jpg Brandy harrington.jpg Blu rio.png Alakay the Lion (better known as -Alex the Lion-).jpg Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg Georgette sweet.jpg Carface2.gif NEW Chrysalis no backgroundewglethewolf-d4x9jen.png Hopper.gif Nigel.jpg Scooby-Doo.png Horton-the-Elephant.png Princess Celestia.png Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:CliffordTheBigRedDogFan360 Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs